Child of the Night
by Xandarius
Summary: Seras has been acting odd lately, and Alucard is at a loss of what to do. Just as he's about to break down and ask for help, they find an infant on a mission, the only survivor of a massacre. What is he supposed to do when Seras announces that she wants to raise it? rating might change later, if I can manage to fit a lemon in somewhere
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, here we are yet again. Since people liked my first Hellsing fic so much, I decided to write another. "But," said my brain, "What will we write about?" "Well," said I, "Wouldn't it be funny seeing Alucard interact with a child, like, an actual human baby?" And from there, came this fic. The pairings are AlucardxSeras, as well as IntegraxAnderson, because the dynamics for that second one are just great. Also, as many of you will soon notice, I am ignoring Integra's age for the most part, but I'll probably have an explanation for that ready by next chapter, if there is a next chapter. So, without ado, allow me to present:**

**Child of the Night.**

Alucard was confused again. Not many things confused him, in fact, it often boiled down to one of two things.

The first, was new technology. Being an unchanging monster, he tended to get stuck in his ways, and got annoyed when some new device kept him from doing what he wanted.

The second, was his wife, one Seras Victoria-Tepes. She always found new ways to mess with his head, which annoyed him far more than any device could. The main reason he hated how she messed with him, was that she was his Childe, even if the bond had been broken years back. He often wondered why he put up with her, that is, until he saw her smile at him, either evilly, after she had pulled off some prank or another, or the pure smile she wore only on special, more private occasions. Then, his heart, which he had believed to have shriveled up long ago, swelled with pride, because she was _his, _and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

What was confusing him now, was how she was acting towards the newest addition to the Hellsing Family. Integra had borne a son to that priest, Anderson (it still made the Elder Vampire shudder to think of his master, lying in bed with a, _Catholic, _but, there was nothing he could do about it), almost seven months ago, and for the entire time, his little Draculina had spent almost all her time either playing with the baby, or locked in their chambers, crying.

He couldn't make sense of it. He knew better than to try and ask Seras directly about it, she would just end up avoiding him until she was sure he wouldn't ask anymore, and his Master was too busy taking care of her husband and child, not to mention the organization. So, that left him with only one option: Alfred.

Alfred Farnsworth was the latest butler to the Hellsing Family, and it looked like he was going to be there for as long as Walter had been. _Now, _Alucard mused, _If only we could be assured that his stay won't END like Walter's._

As he walked down the hallways that seemed to make up a majority of the mansion, he spotted the youngish man, watering one of the houseplants in a vain attempt to keep it alive. He called out to him, and the butler soon walked over, never losing his air of perfect servitude.

"Yes, sir? How might I be of service? Are you in need of blood, or something else, perhaps?" Alfred asked. He was still not entirely sure what to make of the older Vampire, although he had decided early on that he rather enjoyed the company of the younger.

"Nothing like that Alfred. As much as it pains me to say this, I need…help." He choked out the words. Even now, years after he had been humbled by mere men, he still hated to admit that they could ever be superior to him, and in his mind, asking for help was acknowledging the person as better than, or at least equal to you.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. He knew what asking for help meant to the Vampire, everyone did; Seras had explained it so that no one would get offended when he only asked her for things. "Oh? What with?"

"As you probably know, I'm not particularly good with…emotions." Alfred rolled his eyes. The entire world knew that. "And, well, Seras has been acting, strangely, for the past few months, and I need to figure out what to do about it. I can't stand her being mopey when we're alone anymore."

Alfred started to respond, but was soon interrupted. "I'm sorry Alfred, but my Master has just summoned me. Perhaps we can continue this when I return?" Without waiting for a response, Alucard melted into the shadows, and appeared in Integra's office, just in time to see his wife step out of her own shadows.

"Good you're both here. There's been an attack on a mall just outside of Oxford. Your orders are to rescue anyone still alive, and destroy the ones responsible for this with extreme prejudice. Dismissed!"

**AN: So? This is only my second Helsing fic, so let me know if it's any good. If you do like it, you might like my other Helsing fic, "Master."**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention, I own none of these characters, not even Alfred really.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, once again, I have crawled out of my crypt to continue this story.**

**Alucard: You don't live in a crypt, you live in a dorm.**

**Me: Quiet you! Anyways, since I can't find a way to put this in smoothly, Ima just tell you why Integra is still alive. My idea is that, since we don't fully understand all the ins and outs of being a regenerator, I'm going on the fact that it's like being a vampire, kinda.**

**Alucard: How dare you try to lump that, that, ****_Catholic_****, in with my noble kind!**

**Me, I said quiet! Anyways, I mean that it's a mixture of magic and genetics. As to why Integra lives, I'm going to say that when a regenerator finds their mate, some of their power is shared with them, like minor regeneration, and practical immortality. Basically, Integra lives until I say otherwise. Now, Alucard, would you do the honors?**

**Alucard: Fine. This idiot owns nothing except the plot, and any characters he comes up with.**

Seras was depressed, and it showed in her fighting. Instead of gleefully ripping through the hordes of ghouls, laughing manically all the way, as was usual, she just quickly shot each one in the head, or stabbed them with her shadows, and moved on to the next.

Her husband hadn't noticed, he was too busy searching for the one responsible for them being called out here.

She sighed. She knew that she shouldn't be so sad, she was a vampire, the Draculina, wife and equal to the most powerful immortal in all of history. And yet she was.

It was Integra's son that set things off. Not anything he had done, the child was an angel considering his parents. No, it was the mere fact that he existed, that he was there, as something she could never have. While male vampires could father children, because human males, once they've gone through puberty, can father children until the day they die, female nosforatu couldn't bear children, as the female body needs change to be able to conceive.

She was jealous, and she knew it. She didn't want her sire to find out, because, as much as he loved her, he would still not entirely understand.

Suddenly, all the remaining ghouls exploded into dust, and she knew that her master had finished the job. As she was about to go search him out, she heard something, a small cry, accompanied by an even smaller heartbeat.

As she walked towards the source of the noise, she discovered that it was an infant, covered in blood. As it began to cry again, she rushed over, picked it up, and began to cradle it, humming softly in an attempt to calm the child. It worked, and soon the baby was fast asleep, still covered in blood. Seras felt bad for the child, knowing that it would probably have to be put into England's abominable foster care system, where it would probably be met with only hostility.

Then, an idea formed in her undead brain, a plan that would ensure the child's safety, as well as quell her own feelings of jealousy.

Her plan firmly stuck in her mind, she walked outside to where she knew her husband and his master would be waiting. On the way, she checked the gender of the child, finding out it was a little boy that she carried.

Reaching the group, she heard Integra ask "Were there any survivors?" Before Alucard could say anything, Seras called out "One! Just this one."

Turning to look at his wife, Alucard saw the infant, and his stomach turned cold. Immediately, he understood both what was plaguing his little Draculina, and what her plan was, and he could say, with certainty, that he was not going to like this.

Integra also saw the child, and being a mother, saw the way Seras was holding it, and guessed at what the vampiress wanted with it. She grinned inside, already deciding to grant her request, just to see the look on Alucard's face.

"What," Alucard ground out, "is that?"

"It's an infant, love, surely the great King of Vampires knows that?" Seras replied. "I found him after all the fighting was done. Sir if I may-"

"I already know what you're going to ask Seras, and the answer is yes. I know you have issues with the foster care system, but I think I might be right in guessing that there are other reasons why you wish to take in this child."

"You're right Sir, and thank you. Oh, just think, he could be a little playmate for your Vlad!"

**(That's right, I named Integra's child Vlad. I think Anderson would pick it just to mess with Alucard)**

"Wait, you're going to let her do this Master!?"

"Of course, and you should be happy. It's not every day a man gets to become a father. What are you going to name him Seras? I'll help you fill out the paper work when we get back, but do you have any idea of what you're going to call him?"

"Yes." Seras got a dreamy, and slightly devious, look in her eye. "His name will be Abraham. Abraham Victoria Tepes."

**AN: Well, this chapter came out really fast, but that's only because I wanted to introduce the child sooner rather than later. Do not expect any updates for a while. Remember to review, they keep me in my crypt, and stop me from stealing your souls.**

**Alucard: For the last time ****_YOU LIVE IN A DORM!_**

**Me: And also for the last time, ****_SHUT UP BEFORE I SIC ANGELOS ON YOU!_**

**Alucard: Wait, who's Angelos?**

**Me: Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, I'm baaaaack! That's right, once again, my crypt is empty, and that means it's story time!**

**Seras: Sir, if I may, please stop saying you live in a crypt. You know how it angers Alucard, and when he's mad, he tends to be loud, which is bad for little Abe.**

**Me: No. Now, I've decided this will have some large time skips in between chapters, but they will still be in order. This first one will be a little over 2 and a half years after they found Abe, and Abe is almost 3 years old. Now, Seras, will you do the honors?**

**Seras: No, not until you stop saying you live in a crypt.**

**Me: Ugh, fine. I own nothing except the plot, and the children, and Angelos.**

Alucard now had a third thing that annoyed him.

It wasn't _really _the child's fault, if anything, it was Seras he should be annoyed with, but it was hard to remember that when he was being forced to stay up all day in order to take care of his new son.

_Ugh, at least I don't have to do _that_ anymore. _Alucard thought to himself. About a year into this ordeal, Integra decided that they needed someone to watch Abe when they went out on missions, instead of only one of them going out, and the other staying back. The man they choose for the job was Angelos, a man whose origins were unknown, but was so stealthy, he was even able to surprise Alucard, although he never showed it. He kept a good eye on Abe, and everyone knew that he was always watching the child, and if for whatever reason he wasn't that was because the parents were around.

With Angelos protecting their son, both of the new parents were able to relax a bit, and start to work on actually raising their son. Seras took to motherhood like a fish to water, playing with Abe, and showing him with affection. His father, on the other hand, was at a complete loss at what to do, it having been centuries since he was last a parent of any kind, and he wasn't particularly good at it then either.

Eventually, he was able to bond with his new son, over, amazingly, books. Abe was a particularly smart child, having said his first word at around 7 months, and using short sentences correctly at around 16 months. When he messed up, he corrected himself immediately, so long as you told him it was wrong, and if it was an action, why it's wrong. He learned to walk very quickly, and had taken his first steps by 8 months. He loved to climb, and always wanted to get a better view of things. That's why, one day just before his 3rd birthday, nobody took any notice of either him walking into the room where Alucard was sitting, reading a book, or him starting to climb the chair his father was sitting in. Alucard of course had noticed the child enter, and was using his shadows to makes sure the boy was safe, but it wasn't until he plopped down in Alucard's lap, that he actually started to wonder what the boy was up to.

"Well, hello there, Abe. What are you getting up to?" Asked Alucard, adopting a similar tone of voice he had seen Seras use.

"What are you reading, Daddy?"

Ah, so the child was interested in literature. Well, he was not surprised. With how fast his son had been progressing in everything else, it was only a matter of time before he showed an interest in learning how to read. "Well, Daddy's reading a book, called 'The count of Monte Cristo.'"

"What is the book about?"

"Well, in simple terms, it's about a prison break."

"Can you read it to me?"

That gave Alucard pause. His son wanted to read something like this? That was no good. "This might be a little too hard for you to read. How about we find something a bit better suited for your age?"

"Okay Daddy." Together, they walked to the small bookcase that held the books for Vlad to practice his reading. Vlad, being about 4 months older than Abe, had already started reading, and Integra had already gotten him started on having his own collection.

Browsing over the selection, Alucard was struck with how simplistic all of these books were. Things like, 'The Foot book,' and, 'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish?'" Whoever this doctor was, he had obviously not gone to a great school. Taking another look at his choices here, he said to Abe "You know what, let's take a look at some of the things in Mommy's collection. That might be a bit better."

Looking at that selection, he finally decided on a book, called "Harry Potter and the Scorers' Stone." Looking inside, it seemed simple enough that Abe would be able to understand it, but no so bad that Alucard's mind would rot. Going back to his chair, Alucard settled in, with Abe on his lap, and began to read.

A few hours later, Alucard closed the book, saying "The End." Abe looked up at his father intently, and asked "Daddy, can you read it to me again?"

Alucard chuckled, and said "Not right now, but maybe I'll read it to you as a bed time story tonight, okay?" After he got to be about 2, Abe had slowly been transitioning to be on the same sleep schedule his parents were on. While at first Seras had worried about how he was going to attend school if he was nocturnal, once they found out about an online school that was very good, she stopped worrying.

"But what about when I fall asleep?"

"Well, then I'll just mark the place we were, and pick up there the next night."

"Okay Daddy. Hey, if we can't read the book again, will you tell me a story?"

"Very well, what kind of story?"

"Well, Mommy says you're very old, so that means you must have gone on a lot of adventures, right? Can you tell me about one of those?"

One of his adventures? Well, there were a few he could clean up enough that Seras wouldn't kill him when Abe told her about the story. And he knew the perfect place to start. "Well, Abe, have I ever told you about how I met your Mommy?"

**AN: So? I have this vision of Abe becoming a mage of some kind, mostly because that is what Alucard would see as the next logical step for his genius. Guys, feel free to send me ideas on what to write about in this story, and, if you like my writing, check out my other works, Master, and Eyes of the Fox, ones a Hellsing fic like this one, ones a Naruto fic. And if that doesn't sate you, I've also got an account over a fictionpress, by the same name of course, and you can read some of my original work there.**

**Angelos: Master, isn't this…**

**Me: Shameless self-promotion? Yes, yes it is. Remember to review, the more reviews I get, the less likely I am to steal your soul the next time I leave my crypt.**

**Angelos: Master, I hate to join in on this silly gag, but, you don't live in a crypt.**

**Me: Quiet Angelos, I created you, and I can destroy you just as easily.**

**Angelos: No you can't. Anyway, goodbye, dear readers.**


End file.
